The Florida Pediatric Oncology Research Program (NCORP),will be a consortium of five Florida hospitals. As a pediatric CCOP over the past 30 years it has served as the the longest functioning exclusively pediatric CCOP in the US. The CCOP has been continuously funded since 1983 and has the Children's Oncology Group (COG) and the SunCoast Research Base as its research bases. It is among the single largest contributor of patients to treatment and cancer control studies in COG over this 30 year period. The CCOP consistently has outstanding compliance scores and contributes to the administration and science of COG through its members who chair or co-chair research base protocols. The NCORP will geographically cover a large portion of Florida and will provide pediatric oncology care to the largest population centers in Florida, the fourth largest state in te country: Orlando, Tampa, Ft. Myers, and Hollywood. The goal of the Florida Pediatric NCORP will be a continuing effort to make available the latest advances in cancer care to patients in Florida through participation In clinical trials and to register the majority of their eligible patents on COG protocols, thereby providing quality care In patients' home communities. The SunCoast Research Base enhances the availability of cancer prevention and control studies. The Florida Pediatric NCORP will provide a unique opportunity to study a geographically-defined population to investigate risk factors, patterns of care, and population-based interventions. The Florida Pediatric NCORP will also maintain a Patient Log which affords the opportunity to ensure the majority of eligible patients are registered on appropriate COG protocols. Over 110 patient registrations are anticipated per year on COG treatment protocols and 20 on protocols approved for cancer control credits per year through the five Florida Pediatric NCORP participating centers. COG and SunCoast quality-control procedures will apply uniformly to the Florida Pediatric NCORP, ensuring compliance with protocols and external review of pathology, radiotherapy, surgery, and chemotherapy.